


Being Together?Again?

by ongniel1025



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don't know what more to tag, M/M, Starting Over, What Have I Done, You Have Been Warned, just read the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel1025/pseuds/ongniel1025
Summary: seongwu thought his days at work couldn't get any worse until one day he found himself trapped in a cold room with the person that is responsible for always making seongwu's days at work become like hell, and that person is just no other than the boss of the restaurant that seongwu is working for who also happened to be seongwu's ex-boyfriend





	Being Together?Again?

seongwu really couldn't understand himself sometimes, he wonders what he's doing with his life at the age of 25 years old by being a part-time waiter in a restaurant. he has studied about business managment for 2 years in England and successfully graduated, with his high educational background, many big companies in Korea would welcome him with big arms. but instead of going to work at those big companies, seongwu decided to hide his educational background and become a merely part time waiter plus working under the evil boss of his. but seongwu never complaint although sometimes he questions himself whether he regrets this or not but the moment that he remember the reason or more like the person that made him decided to take this job, he would feel like everything is worth it

"yah!ong seongwu! our restaurant hired you to work not just spacing out all day like this? if you can't do the work properly, why don't you just quit and stay at home instead?"

there, that person goes again with all his nagging at seongwu. seongwu already used to this somehow although he only has been working here for just two weeks. he got used to it because he got scolded every single days for everything he has done including breathing, you can say that the owner of the restaurant just hates the sight of seongwu. but seongwu never fight back even though sometimes he got scolded by that evil boss of him for the something that he didn't even do. 

seongwu just bears with everything because all he wants is to work here for as long as possible so that he could use that as an excuse to see the face of certain someone everyday. 

"I'm sorry..." seongwu mutters as he has his head down and than his boss just let out a frustration sigh before waking away, "are you okay, seongwu-ah ?" jonghyun, one of seongwu's coworker came to ask seongwu after daniel walked away. seongwu then life his head and look at jonghyun while trying to put on his best smile to assure that he's alright

"I'm fine, it's my fault for not doing the job properly" 

"no it's not your fault, I know daniel is just finding an excuse to scold you. he always does that, I really need to talk some sense into him"

"there's no need jonghyun-ah! I'm really okay with this" seongwu once again trying to convince the other that he's fine but jonghyun still gives him a doubtful looked, "alright, I let it go just for this once. if he being an asshole to you again later, I won't hold back" jonghyun said in really serious tone and seongwu can't help but smile when he sees that jonghyun is sincerely care for him

"Alright alright, now we better go back to work before our boss could scold me again" seongwu said and then jonghyun just nodded before going back to his work. jonghyun is the cashier of the restaurant and he's probably the only worker in the restaurant who isn't afraid of speaking up to daniel. because jonghyun is not just a normal worker like others, he's also the one and only boyfriend of kang dongho also known as daniel's older brother. so daniel respects and listen to jonghyun a lot. 

"oh! seongwu hyung! there you are, I've been searching for you for 10 minutes already!"

"why did you search for me, woojin-ah?" 

"there's someone who wants to see you, he's waiting for you on the second floor" woojin replied and then seongwu looks at woojin curiously, "someone wants to see me? did he tell you his name?"

"ah yeah! he told me that his name is hwang minhyun!" 

"oh...hwang minhyun WAIT---WHAT? HWANG MINHYUN!" seongwu suddenly yelled out after he realized about the name that woojin has told him about. his voice went a bit too loud so the people who are eating turn their heads to look at him. he quickly bow to them while repeatedly apologize to the customers. and fortunately that daniel is not here at this moment or else he's going to get another rants from the younger again.

"alright, thank woojin-ah! I'll go to meet him for a bit and I'll be back quickly" seongwu said as he pats woojin's shoulder before runs to the second floor. 

the moment seongwu arrived on the second floor and spot a familiar figure sitting on the seat that not too far away from the place that he stands now, seongwu suddenly feel nervous

he slowly walks toward minhyun as he looks down at the floor, he knows that minhyun is staring at him right now

"minhyun-ah..." seongwu called out softly as he reached minhyun's table, the atmosphere is so tense around them, "I really can't believe you, ong seongwu!did you study for 2 years in England just to become a waiter like this?" minhyun scoffed as he still doesn't take his eyes off seongwu who is already sitting in front of him

"well, why did you even bother to ask when you know the reason already?" seongwu talked back and then minhyun just shook his head in disbelief, it's true that he knows the reason that seongwu decided to come back to Korea to work as a waiter in this not that big or famous restaurant. he knows but he just couldn't bring himself to understand this

"I know but now I want you to quit your work here or I'll drag you back to England and make sure that you will never come back to Korea again" minhyun said and seongwu can't help but become disbelief as well

"No! I don't want to quit the work here nor go back to England, it's already took me long enough just to see him again and I really don't want to leave him this time"

"but he hates you, you should know this right? did you really think of going back together with him again?"

"yeah, I know that he hates me! I know this more than anyone else does but I just want to stay beside him and looks at him from afar, I hurt him once so I want to stay by him and make sure that no one could hurt him again"

"alright then, if you really want to be with him that much might as well just go to tell him the truth about everything that happened 3 years including the reason that you decided to leave him. you should let him know that you has suffered as much as he did or even more, stop blaming yourself when in fact you are also a victim of that broke up" minhyun finally let out all the things that he wants to say to seongwu since 3 years ago, he just couldn't bear with it anymore. at first he thought that seongwu has already forgot daniel because he seems so happy with his new life in England after the surgery but that's not true at all. seongwu never once forget about daniel, he's been living his life everyday regretting his choice to leave the younger although it was done for the younger sake...

*FLASHBACK*

3 years ago

it's one day before daniel's birthday and seongwu is figuring out what to buy as a gift for the younger. seongwu doesn't have that much money since he's still a college student who works 3 part time jobs to make a living and pays for his tuition. his parents have passed away since 2 years ago when he was still in high school and life has been harder for him since then too. that time he has no one and he's already lost hope in living but the fate decides to being good toward seongwu for once by sending daniel to him. daniel is really a nice person and he's such a sweetheart, he's a junior as well as the captain of the basketball team in seongwu's high school. everyone is dying to make him as their boyfriend and seongwu is not an exception. how could he stop himself from falling for the younger when daniel has always been caring for him. they met because of their friends and they got to know each other more. seongwu thought that he's in unrequited love with daniel but he's still happy by just looking at daniel from afar and it took both of them long enough to realized that they both are actually in love with each other

they got together on Christmas day when daniel decides to confess to seongwu in front of many other students at the basketball court. seongwu was overwhelming with his happiness as he accept the younger's heart happily

and that's how they started, it's been a year already but their love for each other never decrease. there's actually only one problem in their relationship, it's the fact daniel is from wealth family. although seongwu knows that this problem shouldn't be the reason to get in their both relationship but he sometimes feel bother by the fact that he and daniel are from two different worlds

"I hope he will like this" seongwu thought as he look at the gift that has been wrapped nicely in his hand, it's really nothing that expensive (well it costs the whole paycheck of one of his part time job). it's really hard to choose a gift that suit daniel because the younger only uses the brand and expensive products from head to toes, so at least he should pay a bit much if he wants to buy a proper gift for his boyfriend.

after got the gift for daniel, seongwu decides to go back home since it's almost dinner time. he hasn't been in touch with daniel that much lately since daniel is busy with school and seongwu is busy with both school and work. they met up once or twice a week but still message each other a good morning or goodnight every day. seongwu hopes in mind that they will get to spend time together on daniel's birthday tomorrow

but everything is not going well as seongwu has planned, he got into an accident while riding on the taxi back home. the last thing that seongwu remember is himself lying down on the road in the pool of blood. it such a serious hit that seongwu got thrown out the car and landed his body on the road.

\-------------------------

fortunately that seongwu got sent to the hospital right on time so doctors were able to save his life but...when he finally woke up after three day of unconscious, seongwu wishes that it's just a nightmare and he will wake up from it soon. 

but it's not a nightmare, it's real and he feels like the world is crashing down on him. seongwu somehow wishes that he would die instead of waking up to the world that has no light but darkness. he didn't want to believe this, he didn't want to be live that he probably will never get to see the light again, he didn't want to believe that he probably will has no more chance to see the face of the love of his life. he's scared and afraid and didn't want to admit it when the doctor told him that he has lost his eyes sight.

seongwu thought that he's all alone by himself now, there's no way that he would tell daniel about his condition right now but somehow the world still has some mercy on seongwu.

"seongwu-ah, everything will be okay! we'll take you to England and you will have the surgery there, I'm sure you will be able to see again" minhyun said as he hold onto seongwu's hand so tight, "mom and dad has prepared everything for you already, we just have to wait until you get better then we'll leave" minhyun explained as seongwu concentrate on listening to his cousin's explanation.

yeah you read it right, minhyun is seongwu's cousin. his dad is seongwu's mom's older brother. his uncle actually offered him to go to England back with them after seongwu's parents has just passed away since they're worried that seongwu has no one to lean on but seongwu refused the offer. and a year after that, his uncle made the same offer again but seongwu still refused since he already had daniel that time. and three days ago, minhyun suddenly comes to his house and told seongwu that his parents told him to come to Korea to talk to seongwu about the same offer but seongwu's decision hasn't changed.

seongwu doesn't want to leave daniel but even if he stays, there's no way that seongwu will let daniel find out about his current condition. he loves daniel too much so he doesn't want daniel to have a hard time because of him. he couldn't ask daniel to take care of him because the younger also has his own life and future. he also doesn't want to ask the younger to wait for him since he's not sure that the chance that he will get to see again after the surgery is high enough. so seongwu thought that it's probably the right time for him to leave daniel, they both weren't meant to be in the first place. 

he decided to come up with a plan to break up neatly with daniel and to make the younger could forget him faster even if it means daniel will hate him after that

A week later, seongwu has gotten a lot better so he asked minhyun to help him with something. he wants to write a letter to daniel but he couldn't do that now since he couldn't see so he decides to do voicemail instead.

"why did you lie?why don't you just tell him the truth?" minhyun asked after seongwu finished the voice recording, minhyun couldn't understand what is seongwu thinking about while blurring out those absurd things. 

"I just don't want him to get hurt too much, to him I'm just one of the passerby in his life, it will better if he forget my existence in his life and this is the only way to make him forget me easily"

"but he could hate you after this!"

"I don't care, I just want him to be happy with life without me"

"alright, if that what you really want. however when do you want me to send this to him?"

"tomorrow, after we get on the plane..."

"okay"

\-----------------------------

daniel is going through his phone to see he has got any calls or messages from seongwu, he hasn't seen seongwu for the more than a week already and the older doesn't answer his calls or messages. daniel was worried that the older is probably mad at him because they have planned to spend the day on daniel's birthday together but daniel ended up has to go to a trip to Canada. his parents asked him to go to celebrate his birthday at his grandma's house in Canada so daniel has no choice but to agree. he had to stayed there for a whole week so he has called seongwu to tell the older about what happened but seongwu never pick up his phone, he didn't even reply to daniel's messages. 

so as soon as daniel was back from Canada, he went to seongwu's college to check on seongwu but the older was nowhere to be found. daniel even went to seongwu's house but he didn't even get a glance of his boyfriend. 

and finally after three days of waiting, daniel got a mail from seongwu and he excitedly click on it but soon regret after finished listening to the whole thing

"daniel-ah! by the time you received this mail, I've already gone! I actually have something that I've been wanting to tell you since long time ago but I didn't have enough courage back then. the thing is, I have been seeing another person behind your back, or you can say that I'm cheating on you. I've been going out with him since 4 months ago and I realized that I really love him so much when I thought we're just playing around in the first place. but we really did love each other so I decide to leave with him. sorry niel-ah, in fact I've never loved you even once, I was just dating you because you're from wealthy family. I feel that at least I should tell you the truth so you will forget me faster, I'm sorry that I've been lying to you for this one year. I'm really sorry but I have to follow my own heart, I'm really sorry niel-ah..."

"I thought you were different, ong seongwu. I thought you truly love me for who I am... how could you deceive me like this? I swear, I will never forgive you for this"

*Present*

"well, I'll give you more times to think about this whether you want to go to daniel and explain about everything or quit the work here and go back to England with me" minhyun said as both him and seongwu comes out from the restaurant, then seongwu holds onto both minhyun's hands and caress them gently, "thank you so much, minhyun-ah! I'll seriously think about this. btw where are you staying right now?" 

"I'm staying at the hotel near here"

"you are staying at hotel? but aren't you here to prepare things for your new company's branch in Korea? if so, you need to stay at least 3 months"

"I know right so I'm thinking of finding a rental apartment to stay for these three months" 

"why didn't you just come to stay at my house instead? my house is too big to stay alone, I actually feel scare sometimes too so maybe if you move in,I would feel more comfort" 

"well that's a good idea, then I'll move in tomorrow! there's no problem with that right?" 

"of course, you are always welcomed to my house"

"alright alright, then I'll go now! I have a meeting in 30 minutes, bye! see you tomorrow!"

"yeah see you tomorrow!" seongwu said as he finally let go of minhyun's hands, "well before I go, come here!" minhyun said as he opened his arms widely, seongwu then happily throw himself into minhyun's embrace

"okay, bye! see you tomorrow, kid!" minhyun whispered as he let go of seongwu and then played with seongwu's hair. and before seongwu could say anything to him, he quickly walks to his car

seongwu just keep smiling while watching minhyun's car drove away, he really did miss minhyun so much too. well, maybe it's because they have been staying together everyday for these whole three years and minhyun really helped seongwu a lot before seongwu got the surgery. minhyun is like a real brother to him, and seongwu couldn't get anymore thankful to the older more than now. minhyun has become a part of his life too  
\--------------------

seongwu is waiting in front of the kitchen to get the foods that customers have just ordered, he was standing there while smiling so brightly as he thought of his encounter with minhyun this morning. 

but as seongwu is waiting for the foods to be done, he suddenly got pulled by someone to the bathroom. and before seongwu could finally adjust to what's happening, he already found his back hit the wall as a person who is a bit taller than him is hovering him with both arms next to seongwu's face

"wh--what are you doing?" seongwu stuttered as he stares at that person's eyes, "is he the one who you left with 3 years ago? is he the one who make you leave me? is he the one who you said that you really love him? is it really him?"

seongwu doesn't know how to reply with all these kinds of unexpected questions, he is also shocked that daniel still seems to remember clearly about what he has said 3 years ago, "I'M ASKING YOU HERE SO ANSWER ME!" daniel yelled as he punch the wall with his fist hardly, but seongwu still doesn't respond and that's when the real crisis starts

"do you really love him that much? why did you choose him over me? is it because he's more handsome than me or he has more money than me?"

seongwu is already crying but daniel doesn't care, he's just too mad to care about the older's pain

"so you are just going to keep your mouth shut, huh? then I guess I have no choice then" daniel hissed as he suddenly landed his lips on seongwu's ones and it made seongwu widen his eyes in surprised. and as seongwu didn't respond to the kiss, daniel bits seongwu's lips so hard until it's bleeding. he keep forcing his kiss on the older as seongwu keep whimpering in pain and try to stop him. 

"well if you don't want to talk about him than you and him probably has nothing serious going on then, I can do whatever I want with you and don't worry... I'll pay you even better than him after I've done" daniel said as he started to unbutton seongwu's shirts slowly. 

seongwu has enough with all the humiliation that daniel has been done to him so he decides to use all his strength and push daniel away. and as he succeed in pushing the younger away, he slapped daniel's cheek with full swing and it made the younger glare at him like he wants to kill seongwu after that, "you really are something, huh? do you really think that I would want to land my hand on that dirty and filthy body of yours that much? no, I was just playing with you. there's no way that I would land my hands on you, remember that! your whole existence is too disgusting" then he walks away after spit out all these harsh words to seongwu. 

seongwu is still crying hard as he watches daniel walks away, but a few minutes later he made up his mind and stop crying. he's still hurt but that's not the time for him to whining about his pain, he still has works to do. so he just quickly buttoned back his shirt as he looks at himself in the mirror, he wiped the blood from his lips as well as tidying his shirt properly and then went back to the work like nothing has happened

\--------------------

thank god that the restaurant has to closed earlier for today because the main chief has got something important t do so daniel had no choice but to closed the restaurant earlier than usual

they're all preparing to go home until then seongwu noticed that daniel is nowhere to be seen, his car is still in front of the restaurant but the owner is missing, "hyung, do you know where is daniel now?" seongwu asked to jonghyun who is already half way through the front door, "he's at the freezer, he went to check on the seafoods that has just come in this evening" jonghyun replies and then seongwu mouthed thank to him and then jonghyun left. seongwu wants to leave too but he feels like something is bothering him and he needs to do something about this. he then put his bag on the table as well as his phone there and walk to the freezer to look for daniel, he just somehow feel uneasy all of sudden. and seongwu's feel is right after all because as soon as he step into the freezer, the door suddenly locked itself. seongwu turned back to look at the closed door with wide eyes, and as well as daniel who was busy checking on the seafoods also turn to look at the door and face palmed himself as he realized that the door is locked already, and it could only open from the outside. daniel let out a long sigh as he grabs his hair in frustration before broke out "JUST WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE AGAIN?"

*****************************************************


End file.
